Toad Stands By Transcript
Toad Stands By Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Description * Here's the full transcript to Toad Stands By. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Toad * Scruffey * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) Transcript * George Carlin: Oliver had been to the works to be mended. Some troublesome cars tricked him, and the great western engine fell into the turntable well. Now Oliver was as good as new, be he was still worried about cars. * Oliver: I rather not used them. * George Carlin: He puffed to himself. But the cars sang songs rude and loud. Scruffey, their leader, led the chorus. * Cars and Scruffey: Oliver's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever, when he orders us about, with the greatest folly, we just push him down the well, Pop Goes Old Ollie! * George Carlin: Thomas, Duck and Percy were shocked. * Thomas: Be quiet! * George Carlin: They ordered, but they couldn't be anywhere, and everywhere they weren't, the cars began again. * Cars: Oliver's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever! * George Carlin: At last the engines gave up. * Thomas: We're sorry, Oliver. * George Carlin: They said. * Oliver: It's really my fault. * George Carlin: Said Oliver sadly. * Oliver: I shouldn't fallen into the turntable well. * George Carlin: Toad the break van felt sorry for Oliver too. Next morning, he spoke to Douglas. * Toad: I'm worried, Mr. Douglas. This disrespect for engines. Where's it going to end? * Douglas: Who knows? * George Carlin: Sighed Douglas. * Toad: I've got a plan, Mr. Douglas. May I stay here today and help Mr. Oliver? We're both Great Western, and must stand together. * Douglas: Certainly, Toad. * George Carlin: Replied Douglas and puffed away. Soon, Toad was explaining his plan. * Duck: Goodness gracious, Toad. I don't think you should suggest such a thing to Oliver. * George Carlin: But Oliver interrupted. * Oliver: No, Duck, Toad's right. It's really my fault. I must put this trouble right. * Toad: I meant no disrespect you understand. * Oliver: Of course not, Toad. Anywhere, driver says the same and he's arranged with the stationmaster. * Duck: Very well, Oliver. * George Carlin: Conceded Duck. * Duck: But I must hurry. My passengers will be waiting. Good luck. * Oliver: So long. * George Carlin: Smiled Oliver bravely, but he felt dreadfully nervous inside. Oliver marshalled with the worst cars two by two. * Toad: That's the way, Mr. Oliver. * George Carlin: Whispered Toad. * Toad: And if you leave Scruffey till last, then you'll have him behind you. Then You can bump him if he starts his nonsense. * Scruffey: Hold back, hold back! * George Carlin: Whispered Scruffey. * Scruffey: And pass the word to the others. * George Carlin: The silly cars giggled, but Oliver knew what to do. There was plenty of sand on the rails and his wheels gripped splendidly. He gave a great heave. * Scruffey: Ooooer! * George Carlin: Groaned Scruffey. * Scruffey: I don't like this! * Duck: Go on! * George Carlin: Yelled Duck. * Duck: Well done, boy, well done! * Scruffey:"Oooohh!" * George Carlin: Wailed Scruffey. * Scruffey: OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! I'm coming apart! * (Scruffey breaks himself apart) * George Carlin: And he did. Then there was trouble. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Oliver, so you don't know your own strength, is that it? * Oliver: (stuttering) N-N-No, sir. * George Carlin: Said Oliver nervously. Sir Topham Hatt inspected Scruffey. * Sir Topham Hatt: As I thought. Rotten wood rusty frames. Maybe if we put you back together, you'll learn yourself a better name. * George Carlin: Nowadays, Oliver only takes freight cars when the other engines are busy. But they're always quick to warn each other. * Cars: Take care with Mr. Oliver. If you play tricks on him, you'll never be the same car again! * George Carlin: Scruffey has learned his lesson and says nothing at all.